


When Worlds Collide

by kurosucky



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fantasy, Human Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, M/M, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Trauma, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurosucky/pseuds/kurosucky
Summary: Grimmjow never had any reason to believe in alien life forms, though when an alien is dropped into his care, its rather hard to deny. And why does it have to be hot?
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 87





	1. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea for a while, and with quarantine and all I've had more time than ever so I figured I'd give it a go. I have a few chapters written, I'm just a little nervous to post them. I guess let me know what y'all think? I'd appreciate it ;v;/

Aliens. Extraterrestrials. Was it narrow-minded to believe the only form of life existed solely on Earth? Possibly. Were you crazy to believe in aliens coming to take over the world? Depends on who you're talking to.

Grimmjow was neither a believer, or a non-believer. Sure, there had to be something out there in the great, unexplored universe. Though he'd never given it much thought. Everyone had seen sci-fi films of aliens invading, reports of massive circles of destruction in corn fields-- and of course, _UFO sightings_. All fiction, all man-made for either propaganda or for entertainment.

_So… what was he looking at right now?_

_20 minutes earlier._

It all started with a loud crash. Nearly the end of his shift, Grimmjow had been idly twirling a pen between his fingers while he waited for the clock to strike midnight so he could close for the night. All quiet, until a massive boom sounded off in the distance. He jumped, muttering a quiet curse to himself as dust fell from the ceiling, the old corner store he was employed at creaking and shaking following the loud noise. Grimmjow felt unease. He was born and raised in California, though moved to Texas in his teenage years and in all his life experience, _that_ was not an earthquake.

He shifted his feet, coming around the counter to peer out the window of the small parking lot, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Perhaps it had been a car crash down the road?

"Tch. Yeah, right." Grimmjow groused aloud, glancing at the analog clock hanging above the entrance before walking back around the counter. It was 11:30 PM, he was sure Urahara wouldn't mind if he closed up early. It wasn't like he was swarmed with customers and the old man couldn't, well, _wouldn't_ fire him over something so minuscule. Grimmjow was Urahara's only employee afterall, and as much as Grimmjow would say he put up with the old man, it went both ways.

He quickly alternated between counting the register and taking note of inventory, dread seeping further into his subconscious. What was he _doing_? What was the plan here? _Play junior detective and investigate?_ Just as those thoughts loomed over him a cop cruiser quickly raced past the store, siren blaring and lights flashing. Grimmjow paused. Now would probably be a good time to drop it and probably let officials handle whatever he'd heard. Though now he couldn't deny something _did_ happen and he couldn't write it off as him hearing shit.

"Fuck it. Nothin' interestin' ever happens in this town, anyway." With that final conclusion, Grimmjow grabbed his jacket and keys, locked up the store and jogged to his jet black Chevy Camaro. He took one last look at the corner store, blue eyebrows knitting together to form a scowl before he slid into the vehicle and powered it on. Backing out of the lot, he made a mental note of which direction the police car went in and took the back streets instead. This way he'd avoid any stop lights, only downside meant he would have to pass through a more wooded, sparsely lit area.

Turning the street corner, Grimmjow began approaching the forested area, grunting when the road went from smooth asphalt to uneven dirt. Tension weighed down his shoulders and unconsciously he began accelerating, speeding through the patch of trees. The more he thought of what he was doing, the more it seemed like a bad idea. 

Yeah, he was bored-- being stuck in the same routine of work, eat, sleep, rinse and repeat. Was seeking out something interesting worth it? Wouldn't it just be on the local news either tonight or in the morning? His attention wavered away from the road when a text message caused his phone to light up, illuminating the interior of his car. Grimmjow reached over into the passenger seat and just as he was about to quickly read the message-- something moved in his peripheral vision.

"What the fuck--!" Sky blue eyes snapped back to full attention on the road, Grimmjow's foot quickly switching from gas to break as he clutched the wheel with both hands until his knuckles turned white. It all happened so fast-- he couldn't make out what was in the road nor could he stop in time. He'd been going too fast. Bracing for impact, he slammed his hand on the horn to warn the person in his path of destruction, hoping they'd get the picture and run out of the way.

A long-- arm? It couldn't be. _Something_ shot out from the figure in the road, effectively wedging between itself and the hood of his car. The collision was… brutal. Grimmjow _felt_ his car get propelled backwards, the impact enough to give him whiplash. The figure crumpled afterwards, as if it _didn't_ just stop a two ton automobile. Grimmjow sat in shock, watching steam rise from the hood as the person fell out of his vision. Panic set in as he began to curse and unbuckle his seatbelt, almost tripping in his haste to get out of his car.

"Shit-- are you--!" He began, hurriedly making it around the front of his car where he stopped dead in his tracks. The sight of whatever was laying now unconscious in front of his vehicle was enough to leave him dumbfounded, any intelligible words lost on his tongue. "Wha'... the _fuck_ …?"

The… being that lay before him laid still, covered in scratches and blood. It was big, unnaturally so, dressed in what seemed to be a black cloak. Grimmjow lowered himself to his knees, leaning forward to better inspect the being on the ground. A hood was thrown over its face, though fiery orange locks fell out from the fabric, reaching just past its chest. Its arms and legs were unproportionally long and lean, though Grimmjow had just seen first hand what strengths they held. It was laying on its back, clothing coated red, ripped and tattered enough to reveal pale skin underneath the cloak; also splattered with blood. Shit. Had Grimmjow done all of this? There was no way. The only thing that should have been wounded would be its arm-- that was the only thing that had come into contact with his car.

Realizing he'd just been hovering over the body, Grimmjow licked his lips and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "H-Hey. Are you…" he began, reaching out to place a hand on the figures shoulder. He gave them a gentle shake, panic setting in when he didn't receive a response. Had he really killed--

All thoughts came to a halt when a low growl reverberated from the figures chest. Grimmjow sucked in a breath and didn't dare to move. His eyes panned downward when he felt something thump against his thigh, those same eyes widening to the size of saucers when they identified that it was indeed, a _tail_. It was the same skin tone as the bloodied chest, pale and almost white looking with a line of jagged red and black scales down the middle of it. The end was pointy and sharp, almost mirroring a small, deadly blade. Who-- no, _what_ was this thing? Slowly, as to not cause any sudden movements, Grimmjow went to withdraw his hand when the creature's own taloned hand shot out and grasped his wrist with speed that was enough to rip a startled shout from him. It must have been the dark, but its eyes seemed to _glow_. They were a bright gold, shimmering in the moonlight, unfocused and looking beyond Grimmjow's face.

 ** _"H-Huchol? Yun… yun celli…"_** Nonsense flooded from its mouth, though slowly its voice warped and Grimmjow could understand what it was saying. "I'm sorry… I'm.. sorry…" It whispered in a smooth tenor, making Grimmjow disregard the garbled language it spoke moments before. Just as he was about to question aloud his confusion, his appendage was released and those large eyes dilated slightly before they slid shut, face going lax.

"Hey! Don' fall asleep-- Hey!" Grimmjow was yelling in its face now, lightly smacking its cheek. "You might have a concussion! You can' sleep yet!" Though his attempts were futile. A loud siren in the distance made Grimmjow flinch. He'd been driving distractively, and this guy was clearly in no shape to just been left on the side of the road--

"Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck..!" Grimmjow rose to his feet, hands going to his hair where it pulled at the blue strands. Ok. Game plan. He ran to the passenger door and threw it open, pushing the seat back as far as it would go to give the creature enough leg room. This would have to do, seeing as there was no way he'd be able to cram it into the back seat while it was unconscious. Once that was done, he walked back around to the lifeless looking lump and weaved his arms underneath its armpits. "Ok. Ok. Not hidin' a body. He's alive. He's _alive_." Grimmjow was talking to himself, of course, moreso reassuring himself so he wouldn't absolutely lose his marbles. Right now at least.

Whatever this was, it was _heavy_. Based off of appearances it looked light-weight, though it was anything but that. Grimmjow huffed as he dragged the body to his car, where he shoved them into the seat. A hiss fell from its lips, fangs baring momentarily before it fell still again. Frozen for a second, Grimmjow resumed his task at hand, folding its limbs and… _tail_ … safely in the vehicle before shutting the door. He rested his hand against the roof, breathing in, then out before giving the roof a light open handed hit. Where to now? Possibly a hospital. Would they even know how to treat… _this thing_? Hell, did Grimmjow even know what to do? Then, a brief image of a blond man with a mischievous smile came across his thoughts.

Urahara. The man was eccentric, put nicely. He'd mentioned a thing or two of dabbling in the paranormal. And this was 100% paranormal. Grimmjow rounded the car and got into the driver seat, glancing over to his right when he heard a soft whine of pain. The figure's hood was still drawn, though now Grimmjow could make out its profile. It had a straight, wide nose, lips parted to reveal sharp teeth. Its eyes were shut again, though Grimmjow couldn't get the image of those glowing, faraway looking orbs out of his head. Shaking his head, hair now distraught upon his scalp, the blue-haired man put his car into drive and peeled away from the dim lit road.

Hopefully Urahara wouldn't ask too many questions.

_Present._

Grimmjow pulled into the driveway of his bosses home-- _more of shack_ \-- shakily removing his keys from the ignition as his eyes wandered to the front porch. Where would he even begin to explain? _Right_. So I ran over this _thing_ and instead of taking it to the hospital I took him to _you_. He slapped his forehead, groaning at his inner monologue. Even _he_ wouldn't believe himself.

The blue-haired man had only put one foot on the driveway when Urahara's front door whipped open, the lone barrel of a shotgun sliding out from the threshold. Grimmjow merely blinked. Then sighed.

"Ay, old man! Don' be pointin' that thing at me!" Grimmjow yelled, knowing better than to step out of his car until the man acknowledged him. A chuckle followed by boisterous laughter, then the withdrawal of the gun, only to be replaced by an old man donning a green and white striped bucket hat.

"Grimmjow-kun! My boy! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Urahara's voice sang, smile quickly covered by a fan he always seemed to produce from thin air. Figuring the coast was clear, Grimmjow exited his vehicle, taking one glance at the occupied passenger seat before shutting the door. He approached the porch, eyes forward though mind downcast.

"Urahara-- I uh, don' know where to start." He was at a loss for words, running a hand nervously through his hair. "I--"

"My, my, Grimmjow-kun! What happened to your car?" Urahara interrupted, lightly fanning his face while he used his other hand to point at Grimmjow's car. The blue-haired man pursed his lips, never being fond of Urahara's habit to interrupt and speak over him. "Also, it is nearly midnight, but you are here. Did you close up early?"

Grimmjow grimaced. "Right. That. Um. Listen, somethin' weird happened. I didn't know who else to go to, so I came here." Urahara went to speak, but he continued, holding up a hand. "It would be better if I just showed you. I think this… _guy_ needs help first." Taking a breath, Grimmjow examined his boss' face. The man's eyes were hidden in the shadows of his hat, though they shone with interest, grey orbs glinting in the light from his paito.

"Hmm. You have my attention." Fan snapping shut, Urahara stepped forward, gesturing towards Grimmjow's crushed car. "By all means, lead the way."

Grimmjow nodded, nerves on edge as he turned his back and made his way to the passenger side. Just as he was about to open the door, a whistle from behind him made him hesitate, turning his eyes to where Urahara had stopped. The older man was examining the hood of his Chevy, tracing the outline of the dent with a single, well filed nail. "I say, Grimmjow-kun. Is this… a hand print?" Although Urahara had addressed Grimmjow, his voice was distant, as if he was speaking to himself. Grimmjow could see the mental cogs turning, merely nodding in response when those grey eyes swiveled up to meet his own.

"Yeah. An' the culprit 'a _that_ …" He began, opening the door to reveal the sleeping creature curled in the seat. "...Is right 'ere."

Silence fell over the two, only the ragged breathing from the odd looking creature and the crickets in the grass nearby filling the void. Grimmjow was definitely regretting this now, based off of the look of awe and shock on the blond man's face. "Look, I didn't do this to him, he--"

"Grimmjow-kun. Let's get him inside." Urahara didn't miss a beat, whatever shock on his face was now replaced with determination. Grimmjow blanked, beginning to speak again only to be cut off once more. " _Now_. You said yourself, it needs help first, yes?"

"Yeah, but-- _listen_ to me. He stopped my car with his bare hand! One han--"

"Yes, yes. Let's hurry." Urahara pushed past Grimmjow and carefully grasped the beings shoulders, pulling it from the car before readjusting his arms to fit under the creature. "You take the legs, on three."

"Oi! Geezer! Why are you so calm about this?! I jus' told you I ran over someone and brought them to your house! And not jus' _someone_ but a fuckin' ali--"

"That is quite enough. We can worry of the details _inside_ , Grimmjow." Urahara ditching the weird prefix he always slapped behind Grimmjow's name made the blue haired man quickly snap his mouth shut. He knew better. Urahara leaned forward, face inches from Grimmjow's, voice lowered to a hushed whisper. "Who knows who's listening? Watching? We've already said too much out in the open." Grimmjow nodded, mind and heart racing as he approached the creature. Its legs were still in the car, long body hanging awkwardly from Urahara's arms.

He quickly pulled the legs from the car, one after another before he gathered them both in his grasp and glanced up at Urahara's deadly serious expression. "On three." He repeated, noting Urahara's directions from before.

No words were shared between the men as they heaved the heavy, large body towards Urahara's house. The tail Grimmjow had seen before half swayed and dragged against the ground, colliding with a potted plant by the stairs on the patio with a soft clink. This made Urahara peer downwards, mouth agape. Why did this guy look so… excited? Urahara was weird but this was _weirder_.

Once they got the creature inside and settled on Urahara's too small couch, Urahara raced back to the door, head peeking out the threshold before he shut the wooden portal and began swiftly sliding numerous locks into place. A deadbolt, a chain, a _second_ deadbolt-- Grimmjow lost track as he blinked at his boss. He knew the old man was overly cautious, but frankly, this was excessive. Maybe in Urahara's eyes it wasn't, it was probably necessary.

After at least ten locks later, Urahara brushed his hands on the front of his yukata, returning to Grimmjow's side with his hands on his hips. They both stared at the creature sprawled out on the couch, limbs hanging off the sides, neck stretched out over the armrest and head craned back. Its hood had fallen off, orange hair cascading down towards the floor, which revealed its face.

It was pale, features drawn into a slight scowl. From the hairline down its right side of its face there seemed to be a thick, blood red stripe that was faded and looked to have been drawn on like face paint. If it wasn't for the clean, straight line, Grimmjow would have thought it was more blood. Though it seemed different, like it was meant to be there. Its eye sockets were bigger than the average humans, nose wide and flat. Its mouth hung open revealing rows of sharpened teeth, two elongated fangs on the upper and lower row longer than the rest. It almost looked human, though it clearly wasn't. Its ears were lengthy and pointy, almost like an elf or _something_. Grimmjow hadn't noticed it before, but two duel horns grew from its forehead, curved backwards close to its skull with the same red and black coloring as its tail at the tips. It looked peaceful, if it wasn't covered in blood and wheezing in pain.

Urahara clapped his hands together loudly, making Grimmjow peel his eyes away from the wounded creature. "Ok! Explanation time!" He briskly walked away, motioning for Grimmjow to follow. The blue haired man blew out a breath, taking wide steps to follow the older man's fast pace.

_Where to even begin?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez rick what have you gotten yourself into Grimmjow !! I'll put some translations of what Ichigo said bellow. I used some random "alien" language translator I found on the first page of Google pff. Nothing special. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Huchol - Father  
> Yun celli - I'm sorry


	2. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the nice comments :) you gorls make my kokoro beat <3

_"Ichigo! Get up! Get up!"_

_The sounds of distant destruction, gradually growing closer._

_"You need to leave! They're coming!"_

_No. Not without you!_

_"Yes, without me. They have your sisters, I need to go back for them."_

_Let me go with you!_

_"You know what your mission is. You can't do it dead."_

_I can't. I won't!_

_"Remember her. Remember us. Remember **him**."_

_Tears and blood blinded Ichigo's vision, though he couldn't afford to wipe his brow. Soldiers approached from all directions, screaming orders and shouting their battle cries. His labored breathing and frantic heartbeat pounding in his ears barely drowning out the sounds of battle and tragedy. There was fire all around him, hot flames licking at his skin as he pushed forward, pummeling through a cluster of enemies with force that was pure adrenaline. One attempted to grab Ichigo's arm on the way down to the unforgiving ground, though he received a quick kick from a heavy boot, sole crushing his nose._

_The screaming. It won't stop. His father. His sisters--_

_Stop. No more. Please._

_In the midst of chaos, everything seemed so loud, he was so tired. Ready to give in. He'd fought his way to the escape pods, though he wasn't exactly an expert on how to pilot this thing-- pressing buttons and hoping he would hit the right one. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking, tracking blood across the console as he hastily continued to jam anything he could get his hands on._

_A voice cut through the roaring scene playing back in his head, quickly silencing all other thoughts as fear caused the hairs to rise at the back of his neck._

_**"You can't run forever."**_

Ichigo shot up, a startled cry ripping from his throat as he readied himself for an attack. His vision was blurry, though his eyes quickly readjusted to the dim lit room he was in. Where… where was he? Last he remembered he was in the escape pod bracing for a crash landing. After that, all he could remember was a bright light and then… blue. A soothing blue.

Pins and needles coated his skin, pain and soreness quickly reminding him that he was in no shape for battle. That didn't mean he couldn't just sit here. _He_ would be back. Just as he was about to attempt to rise from the surface he was laying on, a door to his left creaked open, revealing a short looking male. Short wasn't the only thing off about him-- he was… weird looking. And what was he _wearing_?

"Ah! You're awake! Pleasure to make your acquaintance!" He spoke in a language Ichigo couldn't understand, which made the horned man confused. Where was his translating band? Ichigo rose to a sitting position and grasped his bare left wrist, scanning the room in search of the item. The man began approaching Ichigo's side, too quick for his taste. Ichigo lurched backward, eyes narrowing and pupils becoming slits. This seemed to make the stranger take caution and respect Ichigo's boundaries.

"Oh, my apologies. I've just been so excited to talk to you! I am Urahara." Again, the strange man spoke, though Ichigo couldn't decipher what he was saying. He needed his arm band.

 **"Quoeh ulo iea? Quoolo yuc ni qulyucg vumja?"** Though he was positive this man wouldn't be able to understand him, it didn't hurt to try. The man blinked at him, a grin wide on his features, though they made no attempt to respond. Ichigo huffed, resorting to encircling his left wrist with his other hand, making the motion of a bracelet. The blond haired man snapped his fingers, seeming to understand what Ichigo meant. He looked between the alien and a small bedside drawer, pointing at it and repeating the same motion as Ichigo had with his own hands.

Ichigo squinted and turned to glance at the antique looking surface, deciding it looked harmless. He opened the tiny storage cubby with a little too much force, realizing he needed to reel in his strength a bit. Wherever he was, it was inhabited by small people and even smaller things. Inside, he found his wrist band amongst the clutter and quickly snapped the silver, metal band onto his wrist. There was a soft ringing in his ears before a red light blinked twice, signaling the device had calibrated itself. Ichigo raised his head, locking eyes with the man.

"Who are you?" He croaked, another question ready on his lips when he was interrupted by an excited chirp.

" _Fascinating!_ Is that band a translator of sorts?" The puny man cheered, before removing the hat that adorned his head, taking a slight bow. "Let's start again. I am Urahara, and you are, my friend?"

Ichigo's face grew puzzled, slightly put off by the seemingly rhetorical question and sheer endearment in the stranger's expression. He didn't seem like a threat, though until Ichigo got answers, he wasn't sure he was comfortable giving out any information. Though that didn't seem to bother this guy-- Urahara?

"Ichigo. Where am I?" He decided best to keep it short, not like he was going to be staying for long. He needed to find his ship.

Urahara placed his hat back upon his head. "You are at my humble abode. My friend found you, well, rather-- crashed into you. He brought you here, as you were badly injured and I treated your wounds. How are you feeling?" Urahara's words were straight to the point, trustworthy. Ichigo still wasn't convinced, however. Not after what he'd been through.

"Crashed, huh?" Ichigo grumbled, remembering flashing lights and a loud blaring alarm.

"Yes. Fortunately, you are very durable! You stopped his car with your bare hands!" Urahara was praising him, hands waving in the air as if to reenact the scene he was describing. 

"Car?" He questioned, putting together that must be a form of transportation on this planet. Urahara nodded, eyes never leaving Ichigo's form. Although his eyes were kind, his gaze seemed to be picking Ichigo apart, as if he was dissecting him. It brought mediocre unease, as this man had allegedly treated his wounds and had plenty of time to off him while he was out cold. A cool draft caressed his shoulders, causing a shiver to run down his spine. Ichigo's eyes traveled down, examining his bare skin with confusion. Urahara perked up, reading Ichigo's incredulous expression.

"Oh, your clothes are in the wash. They were covered in blood, you see. I can have them repaired once they're done washing." His voice chimed, making Ichigo raise a brow. He supposed he was grateful, though he wasn't sure how he felt about being unclothed by a stranger. He nodded slowly, muttering a quiet "thanks" as his gaze returned to his bandaged upper body. A few stitches along his abdomen drew his attention, he traced them with his hand, pain flashing across his face.

Faint alarms rang in his head, a brief image filling his mind as he examined the wound; to moments before he'd managed to get into an escape pod.

A man had run up behind him and just as Ichigo turned to intercept, a shank slid home just beneath his ribs. He choked on the blood bubbling up in the back of his throat, attacker cackling as they quickly withdrew the dagger and reeled back for another attack. Ichigo did not have the strength to fight back properly, already riddled with wounds, so he too, took a cheap shot. He kicked upwards, his boot finding itself between the soldiers legs. With a pained grunt, the hostile man fell to his knees, where Ichigo then used the same foot to kick him back by his shoulder. The momentum caused Ichigo to propel backwards, falling unceremoniously into the cockpit of the escape pod. The door slid shut with an echoing slam, bringing Ichigo back to the present.

_His family…_

"Ay, old man, I got those supplies you asked for--"

All eyes turned to the threshold Urahara stood beside, the blond man wearing a wide grin while Ichigo bristled. A blue haired man stood in the doorway, having frozen at the sight of Ichigo, who's mind was racing a mile a minute. He was outnumbered. Even if these people were quite small, he didn't like these odds. He sank back into the covers, amber eyes flashing between the two men. He could probably take out the blond guy first if he needed to, but the other guy looked to be quite in shape despite his small stature. While paranoia began to set in, Urahara caught the look of a cornered animal in Ichigo's eye and broke the tense silence that had fallen over the three.

"Ah! Ichigo, this is the man that brought you to me. If it wasn't for him, you may have perished." Urahara quickly explained, turning to the man and taking the bag from him. "I'll take that, and my leave. I have some business to sort out. Introduce yourself and fill him in, yes?" Urahara patted the wide eyed stranger's shoulder and exited the room, whistling down the hall. Ichigo blinked owlishly at the blue-haired man. Blue. He'd seen blue right before everything went dark and fuzzy. So, Urahara was telling the truth.

"So, you're the one that 'crashed' into me." He muttered, watching the color return to the man's face. It became quite amusing, watching those blue eyes dart around the room, as if he was looking for a physical manifestation of what he should say. The man wore a tight, dark grey shirt that did nothing but outline his broad chest, and dark blue looking pants of some sort. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Got a name? Or are you mute?"

That seemed to hit a nerve. The blue haired man's look of astonishment faded and agitation quickly took its place. "Oi. I saved your life, you 'lil shit." The stranger began, lip curling back in a slight sneer. "Yer _welcome_ , by the way. Name's Grimmjow."

Ichigo couldn't believe the gall of this guy. Though, he supposed he did owe the man at least some form of gratitude. The males alpha attitude made Ichigo want to challenge him, though.

"Thank you, _Grimmjow_ , for not killing me. And it's _Ichigo_ , not little shit."

"Sure, I'll consider tha' when you don't act the part."

"You talk big for someone so small. You quite literally fit the role of little shit."

Grimmjow sucked his teeth, annoyance causing his brow to twitch. Ichigo smirked back, feeling satisfied. He couldn't say he _didn't_ say thank you, afterall.

That satisfaction was short lived, as they both fell into silence once more. Ichigo scrunched his nose, allowing his gaze to travel amongst the room. He took in his surroundings, trying to find his answers there rather than directly ask Grimmjow. Though this was to no avail, Ichigo sighed in defeat. He'd much rather be talking to Urahara. At least that guy was entertaining.

"So." He began, waiting for those piercing blue eyes to find his own. "Where am I? What planet is this?" Ichigo spoke in a more serious tone, expressing he wanted, well, _needed_ answers.

Grimmjow considered him for a moment, slowly crossing his arms. "How 'bout this. Where are _you_ from?"

Ichigo glowered at the opposing man, considering leaping from his bed to wrap his hands around this guy's neck. "Enough of the mind games. Tell me where I am."

The blue haired man chuckled, baring his teeth in a toothy grin. "Ok, go back to Comic-Con then, dude." Ichigo watched as Grimmjow turned, making motions to leave the room. He didn't want to have to _beg_ for answers, but he needed them, nonetheless.

"Wait!" Ichigo started, feeling irritation eat at his mood when Grimmjow looked at him over his shoulder, smirk still present. "Just-- ugh." He ran a taloned hand down his face, grumbling under his breath. “ _Recg Emoc_.”

"Reck-e-what? Sheesh. Real creative, kid."

"I give you the answers you seek and then you mock me?!" Ichigo snapped, feeling his heart rate accelerate. "You're _insufferable_!" He went to lay back down on his side, wanting to turn his back to Grimmjow but not trusting the man enough to do so. Who would even find his company agreeable? Urahara and Grimmjow were certainly an unlikely duo.

"Look." Grimmjow approached the bedside like a man on a mission, not batting an eyelash when Ichigo shot back up to a sitting position and hissed, eyes flashing gold. "Urahara may believe your 'lil act, but _I_ don't. Whatever prank this is, you need ta call it." Their faces were so close, Ichigo could smell the opposing man's breath. It smelled of sweet ice, and was surprisingly pleasant. Illuminating gold met hardened blue, neither man willing to back down, both stubborn and ready to rip the others throat out.

"I don't need this. Give Urahara my thanks, I'll see myself out." Ichigo rose from the bed, throwing the covers off his naked form. Only then did Grimmjow show any other emotion aside from anger, bafflement causing his eyes to widen and jaw to drop.

"Jesus! Put some fuckin' pants on!" He scolded, averting his eyes. Ichigo glanced downwards, before rolling his own.

"You _people_ took my clothes! If you didn't want to see me naked you shouldn't have _stripped_ me!"

"Now, now, children. Grimmjow, would you wait for me in the living room? Ichigo, I have clothes for you here." Urahara appeared as quickly as he'd disappeared, causing the squabbling men to jump. Just how long had he been standing there?

Grimmjow sucked his teeth in response, having had just enough of this alien he'd rescued. For what, anyway? Because he suddenly had a conscience? Without another word, he shoved his hands into his pockets and stomped off, leaving Urahara and Ichigo alone once more. Urahara stepped forward, holding out the neatly stacked and folded clothes to Ichigo with a smile. Ichigo took the pile from the man, looking downwards and promptly turning away, clearing his throat.

"Um, thank you, Urahara." He mumbled, suddenly self-conscious. These people were so… _small_. With Ichigo standing at his full height, he had to hunch over to not hit his head on the ceiling. Not to mention, his bare _privates_ were basically at level with Urahara's head. Talk about awkward.

"Of course. Your clothes are still being cleaned, but these used to belong to a partner of mine. You two are similar in size." Urahara was unbothered, moving to leave the room to allow Ichigo privacy to change. 

Ichigo had just managed to wiggle into the pants provided to him when Urahara's words caught his attention. _Same size_ \--?

"Wait. There are-- others? Like me? Here?" Ichigo gaped, turning on his heel. He wasn't sure if he was to be excited or afraid.

Apologetic grey hues glanced back, meeting eager hazel. "No, my apologies, Ichigo. My colleague was just around your stature. I realize my wording was misleading."

Ichigo pressed his lips into a tight line, feeling foolish for being so naïve and resumed dressing himself without another word. Urahara sighed, tipping his hat as he left the room.

"Truly, I am sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yyooo way to clickbait him urahara !!! Did I mention this was enemies to friends to lovers??? emphasis on enemies >:)
> 
> "Quoeh ulo iea? Quoolo yuc ni qulyucg vumja?" - "Who are you? Where is my wrist band?"
> 
> Recg Emoc - Lost Ones


	3. Welcome to Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, i lost a little bit of inspo for this but i have some stuff planned that im excited to get to! :) thanks for waiting!

Grimmjow stormed down the hall, plopping onto the couch. He rested his elbows on his knees, interlacing his fingers before placing his chin atop them. His right foot was tapping against the hardwood of the floor, thumping an erratic beat.

What. The fuck. Was _that_.

Grimmjow had gone in there to debunk that there was an alien in his presence, and left without answers and a mother fucking _semi hard-on_.

The problem wasn't that he was questioning his sexuality. Frankly, he didn't give a damn what was between someone's legs, as long as they were attractive and a good screw. Call him shallow, call his sexuality confusing-- _Alien dick_ wasn't exactly something you encountered every day. Not to mention the thing had literally just been hanging out there smack dab right in front of Grimmjow's face. Their height difference was staggering, Ichigo had to _at least_ be ten feet tall.

Grimmjow hadn't had a comeback for Ichigo's retort of calling him short, because it was fucking _true_. He just hadn't realized the weight of that remark until Ichigo rose to his full height and faced Grimmjow. Well, if that's what you wanted to call it.

That had to be proportional to his size, right? It just looked… _massive_ because of his height.

Jesus.

While Grimmjow was having a mental breakdown over his attraction to the orange haired alien, Urahara emerged from the same hallway he'd just come from, looking forlorn. There was his out, so he wouldn't have to deal with these sexually charged thoughts. At least for now.

"So, how's our 'lil ray of sunshine." He scoffed, leaning forward to hide the tent pitched in his pants. He definitely wasn't going to let Urahara see his woody because then the man would not let it go. That was like giving a little kid a BB gun and telling them not to shoot it.

"I believe I may have upset him. He must be so confused…" Urahara began, scratching at his chin absently.

"Oh nooo what a _nightmare_." Grimmjow mocked, thoroughly unimpressed. This caused Urahara to snap out of his state of thought, turning amused eyes in Grimmjow's direction. Grimmjow paled.

Oh _fuck_. The geezer already _knew_.

"I'll ignore that for now. We have a task at hand, Grimmjow-kun. Alien life _exists_! Imagine the secrets and knowledge he holds." Urahara sounded like a kid in a candy store, excited and hungry.

"Che. He doesn' even seem _tha'_ smart."

"Compared to what? _You_? Please." Ichigo approached from the hall, arms crossing over his bare chest, which made Grimmjow grimace. He wore nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants, the draw string seeming to have been ripped out to accommodate for his large body. Covered in bandages and scars, whatever pale skin was available looked mouthwatering. Ichigo was bulky, but agile in his own right. You could tell years of training was put into his body, it wasn't anything to scoff at. Firm looking pectorals led to the lean abdomen muscles which flexed with his breathing, hips cut into twin adonis lines that formed a sharp "v" shape that led down to…

Shit. Was he staring? Didn't he have to reply?

"Har har, E.T.. Where's your shirt?" He had to ask. Not like he was complaining. A soft "fwoop" noise alerted him of Urahara's fan being opened, which made him glare at the old man. He didn't have to see the guy's mouth to know he was grinning.

Ichigo sheepishly looked away, broad shoulders rising as he inhaled, then exhaled. "It uh, didn't fit." He mumbled, looking slightly embarrassed. It was Urahara's turn to speak up.

"No worries Ichigo-san! I am sorry I didn't have anything larger. I wasn't quite expecting the company of an alien anytime soon." Urahara laughed at his own joke, trying to lighten the mood. Ichigo chuckled, though it seemed like a pity laugh if anything else. "By all means, sit! I'll get you some tea."

Grimmjow's head snapped up, having tuned most of the conversation out until he heard Urahara's last words. Ichigo nodded, waiting for Urahara to shamble to the kitchen before turning unamused eyes on Grimmjow. He gazed around the room, still slightly hunched over. He stepped towards the couch, bare feet quietly pattering on the floor.

"Scoot." He mumbled, glaring down the bridge of his nose at Grimmjow, who sputtered, not moving in the slightest.

"Find another seat, dipshit. There's like three other chairs."

"They're too small. You go sit in one of them." 

"Well, I ain't movin', so yer just tough outta luck, ne?" Grimmjow growled, throwing his arms around the back of the couch. He was being a dick, but when someone challenged him, he bit back.

Ichigo considered him for a moment, a smirk curling the side of his mouth upwards. He approached the couch, before turning and plopping down into the seat, which creaked due to the additional weight. Grimmjow wouldn't admit it, but he squeaked-- a very _manly_ squeak-- and quickly scrambled out of the way of Ichigo's behind. Ichigo took up about two-thirds of the sofa, leaving Grimmjow to either be flush by his side or to cower to the armrest. Fuming, Grimmjow chose the latter. He'd rather _die_ than let Ichigo in on his little secret downstairs.

Urahara came skipping back with a tray containing a tea set and some sweet bread, placing the tray on the coffee table in front of the two. He looked around the room, eyeing the multiple places to lounge before turning knowing eyes on Grimmjow. Grimmjow, who was leaning as far away from Ichigo as he could, caught Urahara's eyes and shook his head; daring him to say something. Urahara merely smiled.

"Well now. We all know eachothers names, though I'm sure that is the least of your concerns, Ichigo-san. What would you like to know?"

Ichigo perked up, attention fully placed on Urahara. "What planet is this?" He asked, eyes briefly glaring at Grimmjow as if to say "fuck you" for earlier.

"You are on planet Earth. Me and Grimmjow-kun, are humans." Urahara answered simply, taking a seat on the single arm chair that faced the coffee table. He began pouring three cups of tea, handing one to Ichigo, one to Grimmjow and keeping one for himself. Ichigo stared at the cup with uncertainty, looking between the two humans. Urahara took a light sip, pinky in the air and all, which made Grimmjow's eyes roll. "And what of you, Ichigo-san? Where are you from?"

Ichigo stared into the pale brown liquid in the steaming cup, eyes growing glassy. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, though he disregarded it in favor of drinking his own tea.

"I am from _Recg Emoc_.” He began, wheat brown eyes raising to meet Urahara's. "My race is… was…" Ichigo choked on his own words, unable to bring himself to say them. Urahara went to comfort him, though Ichigo continued, hardening his features. "I am _Klegosgelcian_."

"This is such _bullshit_ \--" Grimmjow slammed his cup onto the table, struggling to rise from his seat due to Ichigo's weight sucking him towards the middle of the couch. Once he'd risen, he glared daggers into the side of Ichigo's head. "Why should we believe you, huh? Yer literally makin' up words, yer costume might be impressive but I'm. Not. Buyin' it."

"I'm not _asking_ you to. Your friend asked a question and I answered. I don't have any reason to lie to you, or anything to gain." Ichigo didn't look Grimmjow in the eye as he spoke, his jaw muscle quivering with rage. Suddenly, his head swung to face Grimmjow, tangerine locks falling over his shoulder. "You think I want to be here with your rude, _inconsiderate_ , stupid ass? I need answers, and you've made it _perfectly_ clear you don't have any intention of helping me." It was Ichigo's turn to stand, towering over Grimmjow who craned his neck back to meet those fiery brown eyes with his own cold, ice blue ones. Ichigo bared his fangs, losing his patience at a rapid speed as his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Tell me what I need to know and I'll be out of your hair. No more, no less." Ichigo looked like a terrifying predator. Muscles flexing, ready to pounce. Injuries be damned. "We _clear_?"

Grimmjow crossed his arms, unwilling to show any fear. Pride was a dangerous thing. He threw his head back, hair falling from his forehead and into the tamed but untamed mess upon his scalp. He wore a shit eating grin, eyes wide and crazed.

" _Crystal_." He spat back, eyes following as Ichigo roughly threw himself back onto the sofa, chest heaving ever so slightly. The alien clasped his hands together, nails digging grooves into his own flesh.

"Well now. If you two are done having a pissing contest, I'd like to ask a question." Urahara spoke, quickly gaining the attention of both Ichigo and Grimmjow. "Ichigo-san, how exactly did you… get here? Surely you must have--"

"My pod!" Ichigo's expression took on awe, "Do you know where it might be?"

"Unfortunately, I know not of where you were found. Grimmjow-kun merely stated he almost ran you over in the middle of the road." Urahara turned to Grimmjow, who still stood by the couch, refusing to sit down. "Did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

Grimmjow scoffed, tapping his sneaker clad foot in irritation. "Oh sure, just come crawlin' back to good 'ol Grimmjow." Ichigo refused to look at the blue haired man, grinding his teeth a he fought to stay silent. "Where's the fire now, fuck-face? No witty retort?"

"Now, Grimmjow-kun--"

"No _fuck_ that. I wanna hear a please."

" _Grimmjo_ \--!"

" _Please_."

Ichigo's voice was no more than above a whisper, Grimmjow nearly missing it as Urahara raised his voice to scold him. Both humans blinked owlishly at Ichigo, the aliens horned head hung between slumped shoulders in defeat. Just as Grimmjow was about to tease him, something along the lines of looking like a kicked puppy; Ichigo spoke again, voice still quiet.

"I _need_ to find my pod. It… it's the last thing I have left of home. I may be able to contact my planet and see if anyones--..." Long orange tresses hid whatever expression the alien wore, though it wasn't hard to decipher what that was. For the first time that night, Grimmjow felt… bad. If what Ichigo was saying was true, he was stranded on a foreign planet with no way of returning home. He looked miserable.

Fucking hell.

"Ugh." Grimmjow groaned, fighting to keep his voice steady. "I don' know where it is _exactly_. I can take you to the area I found you in an' you... _we_ can go from there."

Ichigo lifted his head, expression flat, though the redness and puffiness of his eyes gave him away. He studied Grimmjow's face, looking for the catch, for the lie. When he found only truthfulness, he nodded, looking away.

"Ok."

"Then it is settled! Gentlemen, it is indeed _way_ past my bedtime." Urahara hummed, making a motion to an imaginary wrist watch. " _I_ will work the morning shift, Grimmjow-kun, and _you_ will watch over our guest." Grimmjow began to immediately object, though Urahara merely talked over him. "I'll close up shop early at nightfall and we'll take my truck in search of Ichigo-san's pod. Agreed?"

Without waiting for an answer, Urahara patted his knee and went to gather up the tea set, eyeing Ichigo's untouched cup of tea. The cup looked so miniscule in his hands. "Do not worry about the tea. But please, take the sweet bread. I'm positive you'll like it. I'll go wrap it for you."

"Wait-- Urahara--! What the _fuck_ are you talkin' 'bout? He's fuckin' stayin' here with you, you connin' fuckin'--!" Grimmjow was cursing up a storm, ready to rip the old man a new one as he followed him to the kitchen. Urahara worked deftly, wrapping the loaf of sweet bread in foil neatly before shoving it into Grimmjow's hands. Then, he leaned forward, eyes serious.

"Grimmjow. I intend to get my beauty sleep, and considering _you_ were the one to stumble across our refined guest, I believe he is _your_ responsibility." He spoke cooly, voice threatening. "Capeesh?" He ended with a dangerous smile, walking past Grimmjow and returning to the living area. Grimmjow stood frozen in shock, not sure if today was even real anymore. Inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth.

Grimmjow returned to the front room to the sight of Urahara stacking some more large sweatpants into Ichigo's arms, along with a few blankets. They were socializing, Urahara telling a joke of sorts and Ichigo actually laughing in response. Their voices faded out as Grimmjow focused on Ichigo's smile. His teeth were showing, but they weren't threatening, strangely. The corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement, amber eyes focused downwards on Urahara. Grimmjow felt a sting in his chest. Why did he want those eyes to look at him that way?

Clearing his throat, Grimmjow approached the two, feeling spite poke at his chest when those gooey, chocolate brown eyes fixated on him and turned to cold, hardened stone. Nevermind. He wanted to kill this guy.

"Alright, Ichigo-san! I will see you tomorrow at nightfall. I'm sure we'll find your belongings. Have faith." Urahara reached up and grasped Ichigo's upper bicep, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "And Grimmjow-kun, no more tough guy act, yes?" Grimmjow grunted in response, walking past the two to the front door. 

"Tch. Whatever. When you two love birds are done ogling each other I'll be in my car."

Grimmjow did just that, stomping to his car and ripping open the driver door, grumbling curses to nothing or no one in particular. A few minutes later, Ichigo emerged from the door, blanket thrown over his large form, making Grimmjow raise an eyebrow. Urahara's hand waved out the door before it was promptly slammed shut, Ichigo scurrying to the opposite side of the vehicle where he tossed the additional blankets and extra pieces of clothing in; practically diving into the passenger seat.

"Uhh… you good?" Grimmjow muttered, blinking incredulously at the horned man. Ichigo wiggled around in his cocoon until his head popped out the top of the bundle, large brown eyes glancing around nervously.

"Urahara said to be careful. That _they_ were watching."

Grimmjow wanted to slam his head on the wheel.

"I dunno what _they_ you think he's talkin' about, but don't sweat it. That 'ol man is crazy." Grimmjow didn't want to reassure the guy, but he didn't need extra paranoia stacked on top of Ichigo's already blatant distrust of him.

"Is he really that crazy?" Ichigo mused, squirming around, trying to find a comfortable position in the cramped vehicle.

"Trust me. I'm surprised he got a license for a fuckin' gun." Grimmjow pursed his lips. "...He _probably_ doesn't have a license for that gun." He was mostly talking to himself at this point, chuckling under his breath as he shook his head. 

Ichigo considered him for a moment, wanting to ask what Grimmjow was talking about, though disregarding it when he remembered just how _well_ asking Grimmjow questions had gone earlier. He was not looking forward to this night. 

As Ichigo finally settled in the small space, opting to bring his knees to his chest and wrap his arms around them, Grimmjow handed him the reflective foil bundle containing the sweet bread. Ichigo cautiously accepted it, taloned hands carefully grasping it as to not squish the small object. He opted to place it in his lap, arms returning to their position around his knees.

"S'not poisoned." Grimmjow drawled, a wolfish smirk on his lips as he put an arm around the back of Ichigo's seat. The close contact caused Ichigo to lean away, eyes sharply watching Grimmjow's movement. The man didn't notice Ichigo's discomfort, either that or he did not care for it.

Those arctic eyes were focused on the back window, scanning the area as he put the car into reverse and began to back them out of the driveway. If it wasn't for his nasty attitude, Ichigo may have found the man attractive. He'd have to get over Grimmjow's weird looking ears, though. The moon light illuminated his high cheekbones and strong jaw, shadows falling over the opposing half of his face. Though he was small, compared to Ichigo, at least; he looked strong. His spirit was that of a warrior, unyielding. Ichigo had never seen someone with blue hair-- though it fit Grimmjow. The way his hair was styled, a controlled mess, reflected Grimmjow's personality. Ichigo tore his eyes away just as the human turned to face the front once more, quickly burrowing into the large blanket Urahara had provided him.

The last thing he needed was Grimmjow to see him checking him out. He'd probably be repulsed, or it'd go to his head. Ichigo didn't like either of his options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we love mutual attraction but they're both too dum to realize it
> 
> Recg Emoc - Lost Ones
> 
> Klegosogelcian - Protectors


	4. Alone Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey :) welcome back

Once they arrived at Grimmjow's place, Ichigo insisted on Grimmjow surveying the area before he could exit the vehicle. This made the blue haired man irritated, though he abided in favor of getting it done and over with. He was going to kill Urahara for putting these conspiracy theories into Ichigo's head.

Grimmjow slid from his seat, canvassing his surroundings briefly. He made his way to the other side of his car, eyes searching for any movement. Upon seeing nothing, considering it was almost sunrise, he rapped on the window, signaling that the coast was clear. When Ichigo didn't immediately emerge, he snatched the door open, almost-- _almost_ laughing when the alien yelped and jumped back.

"What are you doin'? I gave ya the damn signal."

Ichigo peaked his head out, wide eyes flitting around. "Are you sure there's no one? Urahara said people might take me and experiment on me."

Grimmjow felt his jaw drop, an angry vein throbbing above his eyebrow. Just _what_ had Urahara told this guy? Shaking his head, he shut his mouth with an audible snap and grabbed a hold of Ichigo's arm, attempting to yank the horned man from the car. This was no easy feat, as the large man was hell bent on _not_ leaving the safe comforts of the car and he was admittedly very strong and resisting Grimmjow's pull. He was like a cat that had sunk its claws into the carpet when you tried to pick it up despite its obvious disapproval.

"Come… _on_!" Grimmjow strained, quickly losing his patience. "The longer we stay out here, the more likely you are to get abducted, dumbass!!"

That put Ichigo's ass into gear. The alien swallowed whatever protests he had and hastily gathered his things, jumping from the car like it was made of lava. Grimmjow slammed the door shut, regretting that he played into Urahara's extreme ideals. Well, it did get the alien to move, at least.

Grimmjow locked his car and made his way towards the looming building, turning bewildered sky blue orbs to his side when he felt a light thump. Ichigo, who was now clinging to his side, was looking every which way, peering into the shadows as if he was waiting for something to jump from them.

"Y'know everythin' Urahara said isn't true, right?" Grimmjow began, swirling his keys on his finger.

"Is now really the time to be questioning your mentor's beliefs? You _just_ said someone was going to kidnap me if we didn't get inside."

Grimmjow's lip curled in disgust, then a soft chuckle rumbled from his chest. "First of all; not my mentor. Boss. Get it right. Second; that was a lie ta get ya outta the car."

"You're _despicable_ \--!"

A clatter from the alley made Ichigo lose all fight he had mustered up, instantly scrambling to hunch behind Grimmjow at the noise. He dropped the items in his grasp in favor of clutching the smaller man's shoulders, breath hot on Grimmjow's neck. Suppressing a shiver, the blue haired man tried to shrug the alien off, though to no avail. Ichigo seemed to be careful to not sink his claws into Grimmjow's skin, which the latter was grateful for.

Deciding Ichigo wouldn't calm down until the sound was debunked, he approached the alley, grinning when the orange haired man trailed behind him.

" _Why_ are we headed towards the danger? Shouldn't we be going the other way?!" Ichigo hissed, though stayed practically glued to the shorter man, afraid of being left behind. 

" _Relax_. There ain't no danger, Ima prove it to you."

Grimmjow crouched down, tapping on the concrete at his feet. Ichigo hovered above him, spinning around as if predicting attacks from all over. Another noise brought his attention forward once more though this time, he bared his teeth, eyes melting from soft brown to glowing gold.

After a few moments of silence, a small, pure white creature pranced from the shadows on all fours. Ichigo gulped, unsure if this was a trick. He'd encountered shapeshifters before, and they were not to be quarrelled with. It chriped, walking with elegance towards Grimmjow, tail swishing behind itself. The human reached out a single hand, Ichigo watching in disbelief as the creature headbutted his appendage and rubbed the rest of its slim form against it.

"I guess I left a window open, ne?" Grimmjow chuckled, raising to his full height once more. He looked over his shoulder, grinning at the awestruck Ichigo. "This is Pantera. She's a stray I feed, but I like ta think of her as my cat."

"C...Cat?" Ichigo repeated, freezing like ice when Pantera rubbed against his shins, purring quietly.

"Like an animal companion. She's harmless, yeah?" Grimmjow made a clicking noise with his tongue, drawing Pantera's attention away from Ichigo. The blue haired man watched in amusement as Ichigo's shoulders relaxed once he was freed of the feline's presence, the alien then stooping down to retrieve his previously abandoned items.

"C'mon, let's get inside before you give yerself an aneurysm." 

With Pantera now trailing at their side, the two trekked into the lobby, Grimmjow thanking whoever was up there that it was empty. He led Ichigo to the elevator, who eyed it with incredulous amber hued eyes. Grimmjow bowed mockingly, holding an arm out and gesturing for Ichigo to step inside.

"You go first." Ichigo said firmly, still overly cautious.

Grimmjow merely grinned a shit eating grin. "Yer gonna have to get in first. I need to be able ta check if the coast is clear when we get to my floor." Though this was a valid point, Grimmjow was simply bullshiting to see how far he could push Ichigo's limits. Color him impressed when he received little to no complaints, Ichigo grumbling under his breath before ducking into the elevator. Grimmjow followed behind him, pressing the number six on the array of buttons as he settled in place with his back facing the alien.

As the steel doors slid shut and the machine began to creak and take them upwards, Ichigo stumbled forward, long arm shooting out over Grimmjow's head to brace against the door. This caused the blue haired man to look over his shoulder. Widened brown hues flashed around, the aliens breath hitching slightly. Grimmjow could feel the aliens warmth seeping into his back, and a glance lower gifted him the sight of those firm pectorals rising and falling at a more rapid pace. He began to imagine what other activities might cause the same reaction, catching his lower lip between his teeth. Just as he let his mind wander, a loud meow from Pantera cleared his hazed mind.

Ichigo coughed, removing his hand from the door to reveal he'd dug five grooves into the stainless steel. Grimmjow chuckled, about to comment on the markings when the elevator dinged, the illuminated digital number above indicating they were at the sixth floor. The doors slid open, Ichigo leaning back warily as Grimmjow stepped out into the hallway, looking both ways before turning back to Ichigo and nodding. The walk to his loft was brisk, the alien not daring to leave his side and Pantera trotting on ahead.

They came to a stop before a door that read 615, Pantera meowing and scratching impatiently at the door. Grimmjow swirled his key ring on his index finger once more before pressing the key into the lock, opening the door with a soft click.

Pantera rushed inside, making a beeline for her food bowl. Ichigo stepped in, stretching his neck and rolling his shoulders. The ceilings were high, allowing the alien to stand at his full height. It was nice, not having to hunch while being indoors for the first time since he arrived on this dwarf inhabited planet.

"Why are your ceilings so high?" Ichigo wore a perplexed frown, spinning in a circle before facing Grimmjow; who had just stepped passed the threshold and shut the door behind himself. The human stepped to his left, flipping the light switch on to the small kitchen.

The light flickered on, dimly lighting the open floor interior. The floor plan was quite minimal. Everything was monochromatic, grey and black with splashes of blue. Upon entering on the left, there was an open kitchen with sleek black appliances and coal hued cabinets. To the right, a wide three seater couch was set in front of a mounted flat screen TV and low table. There was a closed door next to a set of stairs that led to a railed off bedroom, which had a soft glow emitting from further in the room.

"It's a loft." Grimmjow answered shortly, not bothering to elaborate. Ichigo supposed it didn't really matter.

"Tha' rooms a bathroom n' upstairs is _my_ bed." Grimmjow explained, pointing to each location. He looked the alien up and down, pursing his lips slightly. "Y'know what a bathroom is, right?" Grimmjow cooed, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

" _Yes I--_ I know what a bathroom is." Ichigo sucked in a sharp breath, trying to reign himself back as to not give Grimmjow the response he wanted to the obvious jab.

"An' ya heard me when I said _my_ bed, right? No offense, but I'm not tha' big of a cuddler." If Grimmjow's grin grew any bigger, it'd slice his face in half. 

Ichigo opted not to answer this time, instead narrowing his eyes before approaching the seating area to set the items Urahara had given him on the low table in front of the couch.

"Couch is all yours, E.T.."

It was obvious Grimmjow was trying to get under his skin. Ichigo continued to ignore his quips, not willing to give him the satisfaction; only grunting in response before plopping onto the soft seat.

Grimmjow sighed loudly, rolling his eyes as he turned his attention to the fridge. He ripped the appliance open obnoxiously loud, wanting to make his foul mood known. Though it was Ichigo's turn to grin, as he had thwarted Grimmjow's plans. The small victories felt more rewarding.

After a few moments of silence, Grimmjow's head popped out from the top of the open fridge door, "M'hungry. You?"

"Uh… yes." Ichigo replied, not fully paying attention anymore. There was a pair of glass sliding doors that led out to a balcony, which seemed clear aside from a cactus plant nestled in the right corner. Everything was surprisingly neat, which honestly astonished Ichigo. He didn't see Grimmjow as a… tidy guy, to be put nicely.

"Any requests fer the chef?" Grimmjow drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Preferably not to be poisoned." Ichigo shot back.

"I'll keep tha' in mind."

The silence that filled the room was comfortable, for once, at least. The sound of soft sizzling from the kitchen paired with mouth watering smells invaded Ichigo's senses. Ichigo felt his stomach growl, a taloned hand rubbing his abdomen as if to quell his hunger. He peered at the wrapped baked goods that sat upon the table, remembering Urahara's words from earlier. Well, he was either going to die from food poisoning or from Grimmjow's attitude, might as well get the show on the road.

 _Or him_.

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat, body freezing just as he was reaching for the bread. Everything had been moving so fast, Ichigo hadn't had the chance to think about the mess he was in. He had no idea if he'd been followed, if his family had been kept alive and tortured for information--

His hand shook as if submerged in ice cold water, frozen in place. Ichigo withdrew his appendage, sinking into the couch and wrapping himself in the blanket once more. _What if they'd found his pod already? What were the odds of that?_ He didn't exactly know where Earth was located. He could be in another galaxy, which could buy him some time to figure out a game plan-- Ichigo paused, drawing in a deep breath. He was getting ahead of himself. First; _find the pod, then go from there_ , he thought to himself. Otherwise he'd drive himself mad with possibilities he didn't want to consider. 

"Soo… 'Had some chilli leftovers." Grimmjow, blissfully unaware of Ichigo's inner crisis, sat down heavily on the couch next to the alien; placing a bowl of steaming chilli on the table. The smell wafted into Ichigo's nostrils, providing a pleasant distraction from his thoughts. Nose first, he slowly emerged from the blanket, eyes locking onto the bowl. It was a goopy thick looking texture, not visually appealing but the rich smell made up for it. Ichigo looked between the food and the human, which made Grimmjow roll his eyes.

"Don' worry, I put a whole bottle 'a _Drano_ in there. For taste." He snarked, digging into his own bowl. Ichigo wasn't sure what this _Drano_ was, but judging by the human's tone, it wasn't good. Though that didn't seem to stop him from eating the contents of his bowl, which meant he had to be joking… hopefully.

Ichigo picked up the bowl, pinching the small spoon between his thumb and index finger before using the utensil to scoop a portion of the goop. He pursed his lips, regretting his decisions when his stomach growled loudly once more.

"Jus' eat the damn--"

"I _am._ " Ichigo shut the blue haired man down with a sharp hiss, knowing he was being difficult. Well, there was no use in being picky. He gave the spoonful one last sniff before taking a bite, only to have his eyes water and have to forcefully swallow the chilli lest he spit it out. "What-- _is_ this--!?" He choked out between coughs, mouth ignited with a fire.

"Never had a 'lil fire in your food?" Grimmjow snorted, clearly enjoying this. He rose from his seat, walking to the kitchen and returning with a bottle of water, which Ichigo snatched and began chugging. If this had been more poison, he wouldn't have minded. In fact, he would have welcomed swift death if it meant his tongue would stop throbbing. Though thankfully, it was just water. 

Once he had a few moments to hack up a lung and regain his posture, Ichigo glared daggers at the blue haired man. If looks could kill, Grimmjow would be beyond dead; though unfortunately, he wasn't. Grimmjow snickered, blue eyes taunting with a glimmer of mischief.

"I'll be honest, I forgot it was spicy 'til I started eatin' it myself. My bad."

Ichigo didn't believe him for one second. The orange haired man threw a punch at Grimmjow's shoulder, careful to restrict his strength though bitter enough to make sure it hurt at least a _little_. Apparently it wasn't hard enough because it just caused Grimmjow to laugh harder. Now aware of the dangers, Ichigo blew softly on his food and ate in careful moderation. It still burned, but the flavor managed to make up for the slightly unpleasant sting. 

Grimmjow finished first, rising and making his way to the kitchen without another word. He was a man of few words, though Ichigo didn't mind. The horned man was aware if Grimmjow felt like there was something to be said, he'd say it. He spoke his mind but didn't waste time with unnecessary small talk. Ichigo could respect that.

A loud clatter from the kitchen made Ichigo's world go dark, his mind retreating to fresh memories that crept in the shadows of his distant consciousness.

_An ear shattering crash in the distance, followed by heavy footsteps. Multiple footsteps. Ichigo could feel his chest burning from being deprived of oxygen, but he couldn't afford to stop and take a breather. Not when he was this close._

_"Target approaching escape pods!"_

_"Don't let him get away! Intercept and cut him off!"_

_Ichigo slid into cover inside of a destroyed house, surveying the area as he lowered himself to his haunches. He didn't have time to grab any weapons from home, so he'd have to make due. Honey brown eyes slid shut, Ichigo drawing in a deep breath as he let go of all other senses aside from his hearing. Silence, then a sharp controlled breath to his right, followed by soft scuffling to his left. His eyes snapped open, scanning for any visual cues of danger. He was willing to bet there were three in total that had followed him into the wreckage._

_A glint on the floor drew his attention, a warped grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. Carefully, Ichigo retrieved a jagged piece of glass from the ground, ripping off a piece of his cloak to wrap the end of it and offer a boundary between the sharp object and flesh. He needed to incapacitate at least one, then he could use them as leverage._

_"Only kill if necessary." He whispered to himself, waiting for the soldiers to disperse. When one traveled a little too far from the group, Ichigo jumped at the opportunity, stealthily diving from his cover and slinking behind the brute. One hand went for the guy's mouth, the other pressing the makeshift shiv into his jugular. Immediately, the man in Ichigo's grasp began to fight against him, causing the glass shard to slice the delicate skin of his neck. Ichigo held him tight against his chest, backing out of the open and dragging the struggling man with him._

_"Quit it. Don't make me do something I'll regret." This made the man go rigid, his breathing heavy and ragged. He began to shake, eyes looking to the sky as he shook his head frantically. "I mean it." Ichigo growled, slightly unsettled at how frightened the man in his arms was. Why was he so scared?_

_The soldier turned his head, eyes filled to the brim with fear as they searched Ichigo's. The orange haired man merely stared back, weighing his odds. Slowly, he removed the hand that was covering the man's mouth, though kept the glass ready at the soldiers throat._

_"You've killed us both." The soldier croaked, gaze never wavering. Ichigo felt immediate unease creep up his spine, on the verge of releasing the man when a volley of throwing knives sank into the shaken soldier's chest. Ichigo shouted, dropping the man while throwing himself to the ground to dodge another round of sharp, deadly accurate knives. He scrambled behind a corner, holding his breath as two other soldiers approached._

_"Well, well. What a naughty boy. Trying to use our friend here as a flesh shield?" A voice cackled, presumably the culprit that just mowed down his own ally. Another voice joined in, laughing sadistically._

_"Did you really think we'd negotiate if you had one of ours? We all know the consequences of being captured." The second voice jeered, dragging a long blade on the floor as he practically skipped to the downed man. "You signed this guy's death certificate." The crazed man kicked the quickly bleeding out soldier, cooing down at him. "You shouldn't have gotten captured, idiot."_

_Ichigo could only cover his mouth, shaking with anticipation. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing it all to go away. A wet, loud shank signaled the death of his previous captive, followed by a gasp and a pathetic whimper. If they were willing to kill their own, what would they do to Ichigo when they got their hands on him--?_

_Lost in fear, Ichigo barely had enough time to react-- rolling out of the path of a long-sword that was thirsty for blood. He grunted, springing to his feet and regaining his posture just as a dagger whizzed past his left ear, drawing blood from a shallow cut on his cheek. He ground his teeth, eyes flashing gold and black filling his scleras as he let rage fill his veins--_

"--higo."

Grimmjow's voice cut through it all, tearing Ichigo from his frayed mind and rooting him in the present. The alien gasped, realizing he'd lost himself to another memory. He felt dizzy, vision blurring as his body teetered forward. A palm braced on his bare chest, pushing him back into the couch, where he flopped back like a rag doll. Grimmjow didn't remove his hand, instead, it remained glued to Ichigo's chest, fingers splayed out on the warm skin. Though Ichigo didn't register it, he was too busy trying to regain control of his breathing, chest heaving as his lungs fought to gather oxygen.

"Hey. You good?" Ichigo wasn't sure if he was losing his mind, but Grimmjow's voice seemed softer. The smooth baritone filled his ears and brought ease to his rapid heartbeat, though he only managed a slow nod in response. "You sure?" Grimmjow continued, blue eyes wide as they examined Ichigo's face which was twisted with pain. His eyes flitted downwards, taking note of the aliens visible wounds. They were still bandaged and stitched, nothing torn and nothing bloody. So, what was causing his distress?

Realization overtook Grimmjow's expression as he withdrew his hand, fighting a blush as he had left his appendage pressed against Ichigo's firm chest for an embarrassingly long amount of time. The alien's eyes remained downcast, his breathing quieter but still frantic. He seemed to be trying his hardest to keep it together, though he was slowly losing that battle.

Grimmjow lowered himself to sit back on the couch next to Ichigo, keeping his breathing calm so as to not alarm the alien.

"My Pops dipped out when I was six 'n left my Ma with nothin'." The blue haired man spoke evenly, eyes focused on the ceiling fan. "That didn't stop my Ma, though. She put her life on hold to raise me, made sure I was taken care of." He chuckled, a fond smile on his lips. "She was a good woman."

Grimmjow wanted to look at Ichigo, though he wasn't sure what he'd find. His goal here was to distract Ichigo from his painful memories by sharing some of his own, maybe even get the alien to open up. A taloned hand shakily rested on his own, giving Grimmjow the courage to allow his eyes to meet Ichigo's.

"Is your mother…" Ichigo spoke not above a whisper and he dared not finish his sentence, hoping Grimmjow would take the hint. He couldn't bring himself to say those words.

"Yeah. Passed away in her sleep. Probably from 'ol age." Grimmjow's voice was nonchalant, though Ichigo saw the lingering sadness swirling in his ocean blue eyes. One would call Grimmjow callous, though Ichigo saw what was hidden between the lines.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo whispered.

"I didn't tell ya for an apology." Grimmjow scoffed, bristling briefly before taking a breath. He needed to find the right words, without lashing out like he normally would. "I don't need pity."

Ichigo felt his pulse increase. He didn't have the strength to argue, though his pride poked at his side impatiently; egging him on. One might say Grimmjow brought out the worst in him. "I don't pity you. I just--"

"Sure sounds like pity."

Rudely interrupted, Ichigo bit his inner cheek, willing himself to remain calm. Maybe he was the problem here. If he didn't at least try to extend an olive branch, could he reason with himself and conclude he wasn't the problem?

"You make it really hard to get along with you, you know that?"

 _What an olive branch_. 

Grimmjow's bark of laughter broke the rising tension, Ichigo reeling back as widened brown hues examined the humans face. Those mesmerizing blue eyes were closed, crinkled at the corners as boisterous laughter tumbled from Grimmjow's lips. Perplexed, Ichigo tilted his head, waiting for the punchline. What was so funny?

"I'm jus' fuckin' wit'chu. It's been so long since my Ma passed." Grimmjow chortled, taking a breath to calm himself. "Doesn't hurt as much anymore. It's the circle of life, yeah?"

Ichigo felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, embarrassment burning as he realized _he_ was the punchline. Though he couldn't bring himself to be angry, seeing the way Grimmjow sobered as he talked of his mother. Ichigo knew all too well-- the feeling of losing someone.

Whenever someone tells you a bad memory, you immediately feel the need to share one of your own, to show you can relate. That they're not alone. Sometimes; all you need to do is listen.

"It's ok to hurt." Ichigo began, watching Grimmjow's face carefully for any indicatcation he'd over stepped some unsaid boundaries. He squirmed in his seat, struggling to find the right words. "Was there-- anything you needed to talk about?"

"Psh, what'er you, my psychiatrist?" Grimmjow snorted, a lopsided smirk curling at his lips. Ichigo scrunched his nose, unfamiliar with the term though deeming it wasn't on a need-to-know basis. It seemed Grimmjow felt the same way, as he proceeded to continue. "Mm, not really. I mostly jus' wanted to distract you for a bit." Grimmjow smirked, knowing eyes watching as Ichigo put the pieces together.

"You--" Ichigo gaped, jumping at the sound of a clatter to his right. Both pairs of eyes landed on the warped spoon that lay on the floor, looking as if it had been crushed by a powerful force. The blush that had willed itself away came back full force, setting fire to Ichigo's face as realization set in. Just how long had he been crushing that poor utensil?

Grimmjow was thrown into another fit of laughter once more, holding his stomach as he rocked back into the couch. Ichigo, on the other hand, hastily picked up the spoon and tried desperately to bend it back to its original form; though to no avail.

"Dude. It's fine." Grimmjow wheezed between laughs, "S'just a spoon."

"I-- I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me--!"

Grimmjow merely shrugged, plucking the spoon from Ichigo's large hands before bringing it to his face to examine it. "You really did a number on it." He chuckled, watching with amusement as Ichigo's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I _said_ I was _sorr_ \--!" Ichigo abruptly cut himself off when the small cat he'd forgotten about jumped into his lap, paws kneading at his thighs gently. He was paralyzed, uncertain if he should even breathe. "Wh...what's it doing..?" The alien managed to choke out, arms raised above his head so as to not disturb the creature.

Grimmjow felt a twinge of jealousy pull at his chest at the sight, seeing as it had taken him weeks to get Pantera to warm up to him. Though it was worth it, watching such a huge being as Ichigo fear something so much smaller than himself. Pantera settled in, tucking her legs beneath herself before curling her tail loosely around Ichigo's upper thigh.

"Well, yer stuck now. She likes you." He roused, looking Ichigo up and down. The alien did not seem too keen on Grimmjow's response, shaking his head in denial.

"Wh-- What do you mean?"

"I don' make the rules, man. S'the law."

" _Grimmjow_. Get. Her. _Off_."

Grimmjow had to bite his tongue, a quiet snicker managing to escape despite his best efforts. Ichigo was legitimately freaking out, though Grimmjow couldn't bring himself to pirty him; because he genuinely wasn't in any danger and this was hilarious.

The human reached over and scratched behind Pantera's ears, smiling softly when the feline began to pur, much to Ichigo's dismay.

"Wh-Why is it vibrating?!" Ichigo shrieked, practically shoving himself into the couch and as far away from the cat as he physically could.

"She ain't gonna kill ya. This is an honor, I'll have you know."

"Well it sure doesn't feel like it--!"

"Shh. Here." Grimmjow removed his hand from the cat and instead grabbed Ichigo's hand, pulling it to Pantera's small form. Ichigo resisted, though still allowed his appendage to be led to the feline, watching with wide eyes for the slightest amount of danger. When his fingers collided with extremely soft fur, Ichigo felt his shoulders relax, watching in awe as Pantera headbutted his hand and purred a little louder. He began to stroke her form slowly, scratching behind her ears as Grimmjow had moments before.

"Told ya." The human smirked, rising from his seat to stretch. "You gonna eat this?" Grimmjow gestured to the abandoned sweet bread, rubbing a hand behind his neck to soothe the slight strain there. He was beat. The shift he'd worked was catching up to him, his muscles sore and pleading for rest.

"Uhm." Ichigo began, eyes never leaving Pantera. Although he hadn't been poisoned yet, paranoia crept in the corners of his mind, installing an unnecessary fear in his heart. Perhaps it was better to be safe than sorry. "No, thank you." 

"Suit yerself." Grimmjow snatched the foil bundle from the table, unraveling it before ripping off a piece for himself. He popped the piece into his mouth, chewing briefly before re-wrapping the bread. "M'gonna put it in the fridge. If you get hungry, you can find it here." As he spoke, the blue haired man made his way back to the kitchen, placing the item where he'd stated it would be. 

Ichigo glanced around his shoulder, nodding slowly as he watched Grimmjow tidy up. This didn't seem real. What if he woke up and everything was ok? What he would give to be back home and with his family, for this hellish nightmare to be just that; a dream. Though real life didn't work that way.

The kitchen light switching off caught Ichigo's attention, watching as the human approached the stairs. Pantera leaped from Ichigo's lap, tail high in the air as she happily trailed after the human. Ichigo jumped at the sudden movement, though felt solace in being able to stretch his limbs. The alien watched as Grimmjow placed his foot on the first step, hand resting on the railing. He seemed to be thinking to himself, blue eyebrows drawn together.

"I'm headin' off. Jus' try'n get some sleep." Grimmjow drawled, turning his head to steal a glance at Ichigo. Though he wasn't prepared to meet those brown eyes head on, he didn't break the eye lock. For a moment, time seemed to stop, the two lost in each other's eyes; waiting for the other to speak.

"I--"

"Th--"

A rather loud meow from the top of the stairs shattered the moment, Pantera rubbing impatiently against the corner of the wall. Both their mouths snapped shut, waiting for the other to continue. When the silence stretched for too long, Grimmjow cleared his throat, nodding his head before continuing up the stairs without another word.

"Thank you."

Grimmjow halted, allowing his eyes to find Ichigo's once more. Ichigo's expression was earnest, sincere. The blue haired man blinked owlishly before a small grin pulled at his lips, one he was unable to stifle. He nodded again, turning to continue his journey up the stairs.

The moonlight was dimmer than before as they approached sunrise, though it still managed to illuminate the room well enough. Grimmjow stole one more glance at the alien, who had turned his head to face the sliding doors, where the most light crept in.

"Yer welcome."

Grimmjow's voice was quiet, mostly spoken to himself under his breath.

Though Ichigo heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh to be pantera, surrounded by hot men LOL !! thanks for reading :) next chapter is when shit hits the fan.... maybe


End file.
